


Miku's Nightmare

by chaosDesigner



Series: chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner
Summary: Possession isn't something pleasant. Nobody knows this better than Miku, who has had her body hijacked twice already. After the second time, she starts having recurring nightmares, but Hibiki isn't going to stand idly by and allow her Sunshine to suffer through it alone.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Series: chaosDesigner's Symphogear Prompt Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109444
Kudos: 16





	Miku's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La Pesadilla de Miku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992402) by [chaosDesigner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner)



> This story was written following a prompt provided in the /r/Symphogear Discord server. The prompt is the following:
> 
> Nightmares: My favourite horror movie is none of them causes frack being scared. However, what dark thoughts dwell in the deep subconscious of our characters? When we are unconscious we are at our most vulnerable, what might the girls see in their darkest dreams? Write a tale featuring some sort of bad dream.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Everything is darkness. I can’t see anything but the colour black regardless of where I look, except for my own body, which I can still see somehow. The environment is eerily cold, chilling me to the marrow… _

_ I start getting scared, and exhale deeply, trying to gather the small bits of courage I still have left. I try taking a step forward, and notice that I cannot move my feet. My eyes widening, I look down, and notice that my entire body is bound by black ropes, which weren’t there before. _

_ I gasp, and fight against my bindings, to no avail. I groan, exerting as much force on them as I can, but I can’t break free, regardless of what I do. _

_ I then hear a low, sinister, feminine chuckle. I can’t tell its origin, as it seemingly comes from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. After hearing it, I gasp again, and tense up, no longer trying to fight the ropes. I look around, my neck being the only part of my body I can move freely, trying to find whoever uttered that chuckle, but I still cannot see anything other than myself and the bindings around me, everything else plunged into an endless, black void. _

_ The chuckle sounds again, this time a bit louder. I cannot help but shake slightly, afraid, as that voice is the most sinister thing I’ve ever heard. I hear it again and again, getting louder, closer each time. _

_ And then I see those eyes. Those purple, otherworldly, and cruel eyes. _

_ Their owner, the entity known as Shem-Ha Mephorash, approaches me, smirking, as she knows I’m completely at her mercy. She turns out to be the one chuckling, mocking me and my helplessness. _

_ “Wh-what do you want?” I ask her shakily. _

_ “Hmm? What do  _ I  _ want?” she retorts, chuckling in amusement again. “Weren’t you the one who let me in?” _

_ My eyes widen in response to this. “No… No, I would never allow this!” _

_ “Foolish girl…” she says, looking unamused by my denial. “I wouldn’t have been able to take hold at all if you didn’t let me in in the first place…” _

_ “B-but how!?” _

_ “You know how. Weren’t you the one at a loss as to how to tell your one true love how you feel about her?” _

_ My vision shifts at that moment. I can still feel everything from before, including the bindings and the cold. But I start seeing something else through the lens of Shem-Ha’s eyes. _

_ And what I see makes my breath catch in my throat. _

_ “Hibiki!” I call after the girl standing in front of me. _

_ She’s clad in her Symphogear, and she’s accompanied by all her comrades, all of them facing me as the enemy. The sight is deeply confusing and alarming. Why are they wielding their weapons against me? _

_ And then I raise my hand towards them and fire a silver beam from my palm at them. _

_ “No!” _

_ The first one to turn into a silver statue is Kirika, an expression of horror painted across her features in her final moments. _

_ “No, stop!” _

_ Then comes Shirabe, too shocked by her love’s sudden demise to process anything else. _

_ “This is wrong, stop!!!” _

_ As I scream within my own mind at the intruder in my head, she begins laughing again. I see my palm moving towards Tsubasa of its own accord, though Maria acts faster than the blue-haired swordswoman and jumps in front of the blast, getting frozen in silver herself instead. _

_ “No, stop this!!!” My yelling only seems to amuse Shem-Ha further, as her laughing gets louder. _

_ My palm aims upward, hitting Tsubasa herself before she’s able to react, and rendering Maria’s sacrifice pointless. _

_ “No, please, I beg of you!!!” _

_ Then I turn my attention towards Chris, the girl who considers me her first friend, as she looks at her petrified friends in horror, then turns to me enraged. The sight breaks my heart. _

_ She opens her mouth to yell something, but she’s promptly interrupted by the unrelenting blast coming from my palm freezing her before she can utter a single sound. _

_ I can feel tears stinging my eyes. “Nooooo!!! Chris!!!” _

_ I then look at the one person left… Her warm, gentle eyes that remind me of the sun looking at me, deeply sorrowful. The girl falls to her knees, her arms limp beside her, as she stares at me like her world has been destroyed. And all the while, my palm keeps moving, aiming towards her. _

_ “No, please, don’t!!!” _

_ Shem-Ha’s laughing becomes maniacal by this point. _

_ “Please, please, stop!!!” _

_ The beam gets inches away from Hibiki’s neck… _

_ “NOOOOOO!!!” _

“Miku!!!”

“Waaaah!!!” I yell as I awake with a start, and I immediately sit up on the bed, my eyes wide as I pant. I can feel my skin covered in my own sweat, and my heart about to beat out of my chest.

And then, a pair of warm, comfortable arms wrap around my neck in a loving embrace. I close my eyes and sigh, reaching up to hold her hand in mine. I immediately recognise these strong arms, as they have held me like this many times before. “Hibiki…” I mumble quietly.

She gently nuzzles my cheek with her nose. “Nightmares again?” she asks me.

I sigh in defeat, then nod.

“Wanna talk about it?”

I remain quiet for a moment, hesitant, but feeling her warmth wrapped around me makes me feel safe, so I begin talking afterwards. “I… I killed everyone…” I say, my voice beginning to break.

She raises her head slightly, no doubt from shock, but then places her chin on my shoulder. “That didn’t happen, you know? Everyone is alive and well…” she reassures me. “And none of them blame you for what happened. That wasn’t you doing all those terrible things, it was Shem-Ha.”

“But I let her in, Hibiki!” I refute, gritting my teeth as I turn to face her, tears welling up in my eyes. “She could only control my body like that because I gave her access in the first place!”

She looks at me with raised eyebrows momentarily, then smiles and gives my cheek a quick kiss, completely baffling me.

“Eh? Wh-what are you-?”

“You weren’t even conscious when she took over, Miku,” she reasons as she tightens her embrace around me. “And you didn’t exactly wish to be possessed either, you just wanted to find the words to confess to me. She just took advantage of that. It’s like she found a loophole and abused it.”

I can’t help but look at her stupefied, all while she smiles at me, reaching up with the hand I’m not holding to wipe away my tears.

“I know my Sunshine would never willingly hurt anyone, much less the friends I share with her.”

I cannot hold myself back anymore. My love for this corny girl boils over, and I throw myself at her, placing my hands on her cheeks as I kiss her lips. She doesn’t expect me to practically tackle her, though, so she collapses back down on the bed, with me on top, but she does kiss me back.

I pull away just a few millimetres to speak. “Hibiki… I love you…” I whisper to her.

She chuckles a little in response. “I love you too, Miku…” she responds, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I kiss her again, the sorrow caused by my nightmare washed away by the love she has for me. We kiss for a long time, but we are both tired, so we eventually fall back asleep, cuddling together. I have no more nightmares that night, only pleasant dreams as I nuzzle against my one true love’s warmth…


End file.
